The Raw Commerical of the 1000th Episode Parody
by bigredfox10
Summary: This is my version of the Raw commerical for the 1000th episode. This includes Kane baking a cake, which The Big Show eats without sharing; CM Punk going to Kuwait and a goat that looks like Daniel Bryan steals his title and runs off with it; Sheamus and Kofi agruing over which of thier name brand beverage products is better; and other laugh-out-loud situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**This is my parody of the 2012 Monday Night Raw commercial for the 1000****th**** episode on July 23****rd****. Basically some of the things may be slightly different from the commercial. **

**Oh, and sorry that if this story was late. My computer crashed, so I have to post my stories in school. If you want to know, my other story, "Me Lovely Angel" will be updated on August 20****th****.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Vince McMahon was in his office on the phone, when all of a sudden he spotted his most popular superstar, John Cena walking pass his office. He decided to stop him, so he could give John an important message to deliver to the other wrestlers.

"Oh, John, John. Come here, my boy. I have an errand I want you to do for me." he stated.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, boss?" Cena asked.

"You know that Raw is starting one hour earlier on July 23rd , right?"

"Yes, sir. I know that." he nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. What I want you to do is to tell everyone that we are gonna celebrate our 1000th episode by having a party at eight in the main building room." Vince said. "You got it?"

"Ahhh, okay. I'll tell everyone right away, sir." Cena said once he left the boss man's office.

**-Meanwhile-**

Cena was walking around the workplace, delivering the message that Vince McMahon gave him. He saw Kane in his cubicle answering the phone. He waited until The Big Red Monster was finished with his phone call.

"You want me to cognate the papers? Oh, okay. I'll get right on it. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to John. "Hey, John, what do you want? I'm very busy today." Kane asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Hey, Kane. I just letting you know that Vince is throwing us a huge party to celebrate our 1000th episode of Raw in the main building room." he informed the devil's favorite demon.

"Okay. That's…"

He was interrupted by John's cell phone. "Excuse me, Kane. I gotta take this call." He pulled out his phone. "Hello. Yeah. Tell Kane what? Okay, I will. Bye-bye." He hung up the phone and placed it back inside his jeans pocket. "I have received a message from Vince and he wants me to tell you that you gotta make a cake."

"Huh? I have to make a cake?" Kane asked, making sure he heard Cena correctly.

"Yep, it's the boss's order." Cena assured.

"DAMN! It's bad enough that I gotta cognate all these papers, but now I have to make a cake?" Kane said in frustration. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Ummm…I don't know. But Vince said that it has to have candles on it." Cena stated the message that the boss order.

"How many candles?" he asked.

"For some strange reason, Vince said that it has to be a thousand candles." Cena replied.

"WHAT! A THOUSAND?! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA FIT A THOUSAND CANDLES ON A CAKE?!" Kane asked/ shouted in utter disbelief.

"I don't know, big guy. That's what the boss asked for." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I guess I can make a cake. But what flavor does it have to be?"

"Uhh, chocolate with vanilla frosting and whole lot of sprinkles." Cena replied.

"Sprinkles, huh? Okay, Cena. Right after I finish cogitating the papers, then I will make the cake." The Big Red Monster stated.

"Great! And oh yeah, we need it by eight, so don't be late!" the popular superstar noted once he left out of Kane's cubicle.

**-18 minutes later-**

After Kane finished cogitating the papers, he went to the kitchen to make a cake. Since he didn't know how to make one, he used a cookbook that was laying on the table. He followed the directions and gathered all of the ingredients until he had trouble finding the cocoa powder. He looked in the cupboard until he found two brown cans.

Unfortunately, without looking at the labels, he picked up the can that was labeled "laxatives" instead of the can labeled "cocoa powder". He added laxatives into the cake batter, mixed it in, poured the batter into the cake tin, and placed it into the oven. It only took about less than 30 minutes until the cake was done. Kane took the cake out and he set it on the table to cool. Once the cake was cool down, Kane got the vanilla icing and sprinkles and began decorating it. After the cake was completely done, he carefully picked up the cake and placed it on the counter.

The Big Red Monster looked at the kitchen clock and it read 2:08p.m., which meant he had plenty of time to do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Man, I'm exhausted! I gonna take a nap." Kane said, pulling up a chair so he could rest.

**-Meanwhile-**

CM Punk was in the copy room, making copies of his title, for some strange reason, of course. He had made eight copies in total. The Voice of the Voiceless was about to make some more until he got a phone call from Cena.

"Hello."

"Hey, Punk. It's me, Cena. Listen, Vince McMahon told me to tell you that you need to go to Kuwait." he stated.

WHAT! I gotta go to Kuwait?! But tonight's the night where we all gonna celebrate our 1000th episode at eight." Punk exclaimed.

"I know, but it's the boss's orders." John simply said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww, but I don't wanna go to Kuwait." he whined. "Damn it to hell, well, isn't that swell. ***sighs* **Alright, I'll go to Kuwait. Just let me pack my bag and I'll be gone in a few minutes. Hopefully, I'll be back before eight."

"I hope so too, Punk. And remember, don't be late." Cena reminded which made the King of Pipe bombs chuckled.

"Alright, bye, Fruity Pebbles." he teased playfully before he hung up his cell phone and placed it in his bag.

He also packed up all of his belongings and took a plane to Kuwait.

**-Two hours later-**

"Okay, I'm here at Kuwait, sooo where's the arena?" Punk wondered out loud while searching the deserted area.

He looked around until he saw a few goats, particularity one that looks just like Daniel Bryan.

"'Sup, goats. Hey, do any of you goats know where the arena is?" he asked them.

The goats ignored him and kept walking and baaing. The Daniel Bryan goat kicked sand into Punk's direction.

"Hey, ya furry bastard! Watch where you kick that sand and tell me where the arena is?" the Straight-Edge superstar said angrily.

The Daniel Bryan goat just stuck his tongue out and walked away.

"YO, BRYAN, I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHERE'S THE FUCK IS THE ARENA?!" he yelled at the retreating goat.

The Daniel Bryan goat came back to CM Punk and kept trying to take his title.

"Hey, Bryan! Stop messing with my title." he said, moving his title away from the goat's mouth.

"Beh! (No!)" Daniel simply said.

Punk continued moving from the goat until it quickly snatched the WWE title out of his hand and ran away.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! GET BACK HERE WITH MY TITLE!" the King of Pipe bombs yelled while he ran after the goat.

"Beh, beehhh. (No, Punk. It' mines.)" Bryan said stubbornly while he continued running away from the irate WWE Champion.

**-Meanwhile-**

John Cena was still strolling through the hallways, informing everyone about the party. His joyful mood suddenly changed when he came across The Big Show's cubicle. He_ really_ didn't want Show at the party, but Vince say that _everyone_ had to come. Cena just hoped that the giant don't start a fight with him at the party. He put on a fake smile and he went over to The Big show's cubicle who just got off the phone.

"Hey, Show." Cena said.

"Cena." he said his name in disgust.

The Cenation leader just brushed it off like it was nothing. "Listen, Show. Vince McMahon told me to tell everyone that there was going to be a party to celebrate our 1000th episode of Raw at eight in the main building room. So, are you coming?"

"Of course, I'm coming, Cena. That's a stupid question to ask me." he scoffed.

Even though John Cena kept a fake grin on his face, he tried his best not to lose his temper and beat the shit outta The Big Show.

"Ok, ok., big guy, just calm down. I just wanted to make sure that you were coming, since Kane was making a cake and all. But anyways, the party starts at eight, so don't be late." John stated as he walk away from the giant's cubicle.

"_Hmmmmm, there's gonna be cake at this party? Damn, but I can't wait to eat it at eight. Maybe I get Kane to give me a sample of that cake." _The Big Show thought with a mischievously smile.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kane woke up from his 20-minute nap. He got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen. He was about to go back to his cubicle until The Big Show stopped him.

"Hey, Kane. I heard from Cena that you were making a cake."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what! Where's the cake? I'm hungry!" The Big Show exclaimed.

"You don't need no damn cake! You need to lose weight anyways." Kane stated truthfully.

"Wait a minute, so you were the smartass that sent me an e-mail saying that I need to lose weight?" he huffed angrily.

"Hell, yeah! And trust me, buddy, I'm doing you a _huge_ favor by not giving you any cake. And besides, it's for the party at eight." The Big Red Monster stated, putting emphasis on the word "huge" which pissed the giant off.

"I don't care! I want the cake right now, Kane! OR ELSE!" The Big Show threatened with a fist raise to Kane's face.

"And I told you, ya fat ass! You can't have it until the party."

The Big Show was about to punch Kane in the face until he came up with a sneaky, yet brilliant plan.

"Alright, Kane, you're right. I guess I can wait until the party." he said, putting up both of his hands in 'defeat'.

"See, I knew you'll finally understand. Now, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kane noted as he walked around the giant so he could get to his destination.

He went towards the rack that contains a variety of magazines.

"Well, since I'm finished with the cake, I better go masturbate." Kane said to himself before he picked up a playboy magazine and went straight to the bathroom.

After Kane was out of sight, The Big Show chuckled evilly to himself.

"If I can't have that cake, no one will." he said once he quickly snuck out of his cubicle and ran into the kitchen.

**-Meanwhile-**

Cena was walking in the hallways and he suddenly spotted AJ by the water cooler. He went over to her to inform her of the party.

"Hey, AJ."

"Hey, John. Vince McMahon sent me a message saying that we need to stay hydrate." she said, giving him a cup of water.

"Oh, thanks, AJ." Cena said, drinking a small gulp of the cool refreshing water. "And, oh, yeah. Don't forget to be at the party at eight."

"Okay, John. I won't be late." she said once Cena left to deliver the message to the rest of the wrestlers. "Now, I need to find a date. Maybe I could go with Punk. But…I wonder where he is?"

**-Meanwhile, in Kuwait-**

"DAMN IT, BRYAN! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING TITLE!" Punk yelled at the goat who ran off with his title.

"Beeeehhhhh beehhhh beeehhhh, beh. (Catch me if you want this title back, Punk.)" Bryan said while still running with the WWE Championship belt.

"DAMN IT, YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY TITLE, I'M GONNA GTS YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'RE GONNA DRINK HAY THROUGH A FUCKING STRAW!" he threatened deadly.

"Beh! beehhhh beehh beehh! (Ha! I would like to see you try, ya slick-haired loser!" Bryan insulted.

"Okay, you ask for it, Goatface!" Punk said once he caught up with the goat and GTS the shit outta him.

Daniel Bryan dropped the title and lay unconscious on the desert sand.

"See, I warned ya, Goatface. Now you're going to be taking a _long nap_." he said with a cruel chuckle after he retrieved his stolen WWE Championship title.

CM Punk went back to get his duffle bag and he took out his cell phone to see what time it was.

"Hm, it's 5:18 p.m. Heh, fuck finding the arena, I need to get back to the office so I won't be late for the party." he said with a slight hint of worry. "Now, where's the hell is that fucking plane?"

**-Meanwhile, back at the office-**

The Big Show had somewhat managed to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. He looked around for the cake until he found it, sitting on the counter. He went towards the counter and stared at the surprising decorated cake.

"Wow, The Big Red Monster _actually_ knows how to make and properly decorate a cake." he complimented. "I just hope it taste better than it looks."

Without bothering to use a fork and knife, he dug his massive hands into the cake.

"Mmmmmmmm, chocolate cake!" he moaned in satisfaction as he continued pigging out on the cake.

It took him about 28 minutes to eat the whole cake. Luckily, Kane didn't put the candles on it, so it was easier on the giant to eat it.

"Ahh, that was delicious! Now, I can get back to work." The Big Show said once he wiped his hands and beard off with a paper towel to get rid of the evidence.

He threw the paper towel in the trash, ran out of the kitchen, and returned back to his cubicle. He sat in his chair and pretended to take phone calls. The giant saw Kane exited out of the men's restroom with some kind of unknown magazine in his hand.

"_Hm, he musta had to take a dump."_ he thought as a conclusion, not knowing the _real_ reason why the devil's favorite demon was in the restroom for a long time.

He saw Kane walking by his cubicle and he resumed taking 'phone calls'.

"Uh-huh, we gonna have a debate. Okay, do we have to wear a tie? Oh, sorry, I have to go. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned his attention to Kane. "Hey, Kane, how are you?" he asked 'innocently'.

"Uhhhh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kane asked the giant who was acting a little suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just very concern for a fellow co-worker." he simply replied.

"Okaaaaay. Well, I gotta…** *stomach grumbling***. What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it was nothing. You must have…ugh…my stomach." the giant groaned in pain.

"Show, are you okay? You didn't_ eat_ anything while I was gone, did you?" Kane asked suspiciously, knowing that the large man must have eaten the cake.

"Of course, I didn't eat the…ugh…cake." he groaned louder in pain while clutching his stomach.

The Big Show's stomach was bubbling and hurting in intense pain. As a result, he had to go to the bathroom. _REAL BADLY!_

"Excuse me, I-I gotta go to the bathroom." he said, pushing Kane out of his way so he could rush to the bathroom.

Kane followed The Big Show into the bathroom and he instantly gag when he smelt something foul.

"P.U. Show! What the hell did you ate?" Kane asked, covering his nose with his hand.

"Uggghhhh, if you wanna know so damn badly, I ate that cake that you made and it gave me explosive diarrhea." he answered while stinking up the whole men's bathroom and killing the poor unfortunate toilet.

"See, I told your hard-headed ass _not_ to eat the cake. Now, you got diarrhea." Kane scolded.

"Uggggghhhhhh, don't remind me." The Big Show groaned, his butthole now hurting from….you know….releasing his bowels.

"Ugh, I can't take this horrible stench anymore! I gotta go make another cake. See ya later, Fat Bastard." Kane said/insulted as he quickly exited out of the bathroom.

Since it was only 5:38p.m. and Kane had nothing else to do, he had enough time to bake another cake. He went back to the kitchen and began making the cake again. He went into the cupboard and took out two cans, one labeled "cocoa powder" and the other labeled "laxatives". He noticed that the laxatives can was half empty and the cocoa powder can was completely full. His eyes went wide at this realization.

"Oh, crap! I accidently used the laxatives instead of the cocoa powder. Heh, oh well. At least no one else ate it." he said as he resumed making another cake.

After about 25 minutes of baking and decorating the cake, Kane began searching for the candles.

"Now where are the candles?" he asked himself while he continued looking for said candles.

He looked in the last drawers and he finally found the candles. Unfortunately, it was only twenty-four candles in the small box, so it wasn't nearly enough for the cake.

"Damn, I need some more candles!" he cursed in frustration. But where can I get some?"

He was about to have a panic attack until a crazy chick that we all know skipped into the kitchen with a cup of water.

"Hey, Kane. I got a text message from Mr. McMahon saying that everyone needs to stay hydrate, so I save you a cup of water." AJ said, giving him the water.

"Thanks, AJ. I really needed it." he said, talking a big gulp of the cold water.

He crumbled the paper cup and threw it in the trash.

"Soooooo, Kane. I see that you made a cake for tonight's party." the small woman noted as she examined the cake.

"Yeah, I am, but I have a huge problem."

"Mm-hmm, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I need a thousand candles for the cake, but I only have twenty-four." he replied.

"Oh, you need some more candles? Well, lucky for you, Kane, I have some candles." she said, taking out a pack of number candles from her pocket and giving it to him.

"Uh, AJ. I'm not trying to be rude, but I need _stick_ candles, not _number _candles." he said, inspecting the little box.

"A THOUSAND CANDLES?! How are you gonna fit a thousand candles on a medium-sized cake?" the unstable girl asked/ giggled.

"I have no idea, but that is what Vince McMahon suggested." The Big Red Monster answered while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ha ha ha ha! You know that Vince is getting old. He's probably not thinking right or even he lost his mind." AJ stated with a lop-sided smile.

"Yeah, just like you." he playfully insulted with a grin.

"Shut up." she giggled as she lightly punched his arm. "But anyways, I think he meant to say that he needs the _number 1000_ on the cake instead of _a thousand candles_. And besides, if you put a thousand candles on a cake, it would burst into flames."

"Heh, sounds like _my_ kind of cake." Kane chuckled darkly. "Oh, and thanks for the candles, AJ."

"You're welcome, Kaney. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get ready for the party." AJ said before she skipped out of the kitchen.

The devil's favorite demon shook his head and he began putting the candles on the cake.

**-Meanwhile**-

Sheamus and Kofi Kingston were in the coffee room just chatting (aka _arguing)_ about random things. They were arguing about which of their name-brand beverage taste better: the Kofi coffee or the Sheamus Refreshing Ginger tea.

"And I told you, Sheamus that my Kofi coffee is a better product than your ginger tea."

"And _I_ told ya that me ginger tea is a better product than yer coffee, fella."

Cena suddenly heard the commotion and he decided to quickly step in the argument to deliver the message.

"Hey, hey! Guys, guys, relax. Both of ya'll product are excellent. There's no need to argue about it." he reassured the two bickering wrestlers.

"Yeah, John's right, Sheamus. I mean, what's the point of arguing." Kofi stated.

"Aye, fella. I agree with ya. And besides, _we all_ know which beverage product is better." the Irishman said with a cocky grin.

"Wait a minute. What that supposed to mean, Lucky Charms?" he teased with his hands on his hips, knowing that his friend thinks that his product was better than his own.

"Hey, hey, guys. Ya'll derailing the friendship train. Let's try to stay back on it." Cena stated, not wanting his two best friends to fight over their own beverage product.

"Oh, sorry, Cena." they both said in unison.

"Aw, that's alright. Friends argue about different things all the time, but seriously, Vince McMahon said that there's gonna be a party at eight to celebrate our 1000th episode of Raw in the main building room." he noted.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Sheamus exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, man, oh, man! A party in the main building. I can't wait!" Kofi added with joy.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun and Kane's making a cake." Cena stated.

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding me, right John?" the dreadlocked-haired wrestler asked in bewitchment.

"Nope." he shook his head.

"So the Big Red fella is gonna make a cake?" the Irishman asked.

"Yep, it's the boss's orders." Cena simply replied.

"Well, I hope he makes a excellent cake." Kofi said.

"Heh, knowing that fella, he might put a lot of rat poison in it." Sheamus joked with a light hearty chuckle.

"I sure hope not, but I know he's not gonna poison everyone at the party. _I really hope he don't do that_." the Cenation leader whispered that last part to himself. "Well, any who, I gotta go tell the last few people about the party. It starts at eight, so don't be late."

"Okay, see ya there, Johnny boy." Sheamus waved to his friend/co-worker.

"See you later, Cena." Kofi also waved to his friend/co-worker.

After Cena left Kofi looked at the clock.

"Oh, snap, it's almost time for the party! I gotta get ready for the party." he placed his red mug on the counter.

"Me too, fella." he said as he also placed his green mug on the counter.

Both wrestlers went to their dressing room to prepare themselves for the party.

**-In the main building room-**

It was now 8:00p.m. and everyone was gathering in the large room to celebrate the 1000th episode of Raw. All of the WWE superstars and divas were busy chatting among themselves while they waited for the man who started it all, Vince McMahon to appear at the party.

Kane bought the cake in the room and placed it in the center of the table for everyone to see. He suddenly felt someone tapped his shoulders and he instantly turn around to see who it was.

"Hi, again, Kane. I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen CM Punk." AJ asked.

"Um, no, I have not." he answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway." the crazy chick said as she continued her search for the Straight Edge superstar.

She continued searching around the crowded room until she finally found him coming through the door.

"Punk, where have you been, I've been looking all over for you." AJ asked/huffed with her hands on her hips.

"I was in Kuwait looking for the arena, until Daniel Bryan ran off with my title." he said.

"Wait! Daniel Bryan was there?"

"Yeah, that bastard took my title, so I GTS him, just as simple as that." Punk explained.

"But how did Daniel-"

"Oh, my bad. I meant to say that a goat that looks just like Bryan took my title." he cut her off to correct himself.

"Ohhhh, okay, I get it now. Ha ha, that's very funny, Punk." she giggled.

"Yeah, it sure is." He looks around the room. "So, um, where is Vince?"

"Well, I don't know. But John said that he is coming in just a few-"

"Oh, there he is." Punk pointed to the boss man who just entered the room.

Everyone cheered and applauded Mr. Mahon when he came in the room.

"Hey, everyone. I'm glad that ya'll are all here to celebrate this wonderful event. Our 1000th espoide of Raw!"

Everyone cheered and applauded their boss who started this company.

"Now, before we can get the party started, let me just get something first." Vince said as he left back out of the room.

"Huh? I wonder what he's looking for?" Punk said out loud. He turned his attention from the door to the cake. "Hey, AJ, who made that cake?"

"I did." Kane answered as he came up from behind the Straight Edge superstar, spooking him in the process.

"Damn it, Kane! You scared the shit outta me!" he cursed while he tries to calm his fast beating heart. "But never mind that, you _actually_ made a cake. I gotta say that I am very surprised."

"Thanks, it took a lot of time to make this second cake but I-"

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean _second cake_?" AJ chimed into the conversation.

"The first cake I made the Big Show ate it, so I had to make another one." he explained.

"Hn, that fat ass! He'll eat anything." Punk said like it was not a big shock.

"Well, I'm glad he ate it because I umm….accidently put laxatives in the first cake."

"WHAT! Kane, you put laxatives in the cake?" the crazy chick exclaimed in shock.

"Get off my back, alright. I said it was an accident. And besides, I thought I poured cocoa powder in it." he said while he was staring at the laxatives can in his hand.

"Well, I'm just glad no one else ate it. Except for The Big Show, that is." Punk stated. "But the weird thing about it is who in their right mind would put laxatives _right next_ to the cocoa powder?"

"Hey, gang, have any of ya'll seen my laxatives." Mr. McMahon unknowingly asked out loud, making everyone stop chatting and turn their attention towards him.

"W-W-Wait a minute?! Vince, is this yours?" the WWE champion asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I got a message from my son-in-law saying that Khali needs to check my prostate, so I bought these laxatives so I could…you know….clean my system out." he explained his situation in embarrassment.

"Ewwwwwwww!" everyone said in disgust.

"Hey! It's for my prostate exam. It's bad enough that I have to have my prostate examined by a 7-foot tall giant with a _large_ hand going up my ass."

"Don't worry, sir, it can't be that bad. Just close your eyes and think of John Tonsilaitis . Oh wait, I just remember, Big Johnny has a _little Johnny_." the King of Pipe Bombs cracked, making everyone, even Kane, laugh in hysterias.

"Yeah, Punk, I guess you're right. Now if ya'll excuse me, I have to take these laxatives and get ready for my prostate exam." Vince said, pushing through the crowd so he could exit the room.

"Aww, don't go yet. Aren't you gonna stay and party with us?" AJ asked sweetly.

"Nah. And besides, this party is for ya'll for making this 1000th Raw episode celebration a hit." Mr. McMahon shouted out loud, making everyone cheered at this wonderful accomplishment. "So you young folks enjoy yourselves and don't get _too _wasted."

"Don't worry, sir, I don't drink. I got my Pepsi right here." Punk stated while holding a can of said beverage.

"Well, alright then. Ya'll kids have fun." Vince said before he left the room to take his prostate exam from The Great Khali.

"Wow, that was weird. But anyway, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Punk yelled out in pure excitement.

Everyone in the room began dancing, eating the party food, and drinking, when all of a sudden, Cena noticed that someone was missing. And no, it's not The Big Show because he went straight home right after he blew up the bathroom. In fact, Cena was looking for one of his insane-in-the-brain friend.

"I wonder where R-Truth is?" he asked himself.

But his question was answered when R-Truth came through the door.

"Oh man, Little Jimmy, we're late!"

"Hey, Truth. Where have you been?" John asked.

"I've been waiting by the gate for the party." he replied.

"By the gate? Ohhhh, you must have misheard me. I said that we _celebrate at eight_, not _wait by the gate_." Cena corrected him.

"Ohhhhh, okay. My bad, John." Truth said with a big grin.

"No problem, but now that you are here, let's enjoy ourselves and party." Cena said, patting his friend's back.

"Now that's what's up, Cena." He turned his attention to his imaginary friend. "C'mon, Little Jimmy. Let's shake our tail feathers!"

R-Truth and Little Jimmy went on the dance floor with some of the other wrestlers. Cena just shook his head and smile at his crazy friend's antics.

The popular superstar also went on the dance floor and bust-a-move with the rest of his friends. In fact, all of the WWE Superstars and Divas partied their asses off throughout the rest of the night.

**So, what do you all think! **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
